Blush On?
by Kechoarenjer
Summary: Kata Kuroko, Kasamatsu kalau tersipu manis sekali. Kata Kise, Kasamatsu sih pake blush on. [DLDR, KuroKasa rada AoKi, ngaco dan gaje, fuwa-fuwa abis fisikay, genre 2 gak yakin.]


"Kasamatsu-san!" panggil Kuroko sambil mengejar seorang pemuda yang ia sebut 'Kasamatsu-san'.

"Ya?" pemuda yang dipanggil berbalik. "Ada apa, Kuroko?"

"Aku suka Kasamatsu-san," jawab Kuroko spontan, dengan tampang datar.

"A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A—" semburat merah tipis menghiasi pipi dan telinga Kasamatsu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kuroko. "Aku kan bukan cewek."

"Bu-Bu-Bukan gitu juga... To-Tolong beri aku waktu," balas Kasamatsu sambil menutup hidungnya yang entah sejak kapan berada dalam mode siaga mimisan 3.

"Baiklah," Kuroko membungkuk. "Aku tunggu, ya."

Setelah itu, ia berbalik dan bergabung dengan semua anggota tim Vorpal Sword yang berencana merayakan kemenangan mereka di _Maji Burger_.

Kasamatsu akhirnya tenang.

 **"Lho? Tadi aku tersipu gitu, ya?"**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Blush On?**

 **By Kechoarenjer**

 **Rate: K+ nyerempet T**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning: gaje, shounen-ai/BL, romens gagal, pendek abis, typo(s), setting seusai Extra Game dan agak AR, OOC, latar acak, dll.**

 **Pair: KuroKasa, slight AoKi**

 **Dedicated for 3R; Reduce, Reuse, Recycle /SALAH/ Remah-Remah Rengginang a.k.a. Yuk Jashujan~**

 **DLDR, Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Menonton dan mengagumi adik kelasnya dari pinggir lapangan.

Itulah yang tadi Kasamatsu dan anggota tim Strky lainnya lakukan.

Yah... bukan mengagumi juga sih. Lebih tepatnya menyemangati. Salahkan Ookamura yang berteriak sana-sini, dan lebih histeris lagi saat ia tahu lengan milik adik kelasnya yang bertubuh _titan_ itu patah.

Miyaji juga sama saja. Ia menyemangati Midorima.

Higuchi? Ia kalem-kalem saja dari tadi. Sepertinya ia menyemangati Akashi dengan cara telepati. Dan sepertinya Imayoshi melakukan hal sama kepada Wakamatsu dan Aomine.

Kasamatsu Yukio mah apa atuh. Mau nyemangatin Kise, eh, Kise-nya udah duduk di bangku cadangan. Entah karena faktor telat atau apa.

* * *

"Kise-kun," panggil Kuroko ke Kise yang duduk di seberangnya.

"Iya, Kurokocchi?" tanya Kise sambil memakan _spagetti_ _bolognese_ yang ia pesan.

"Kasamatsu-san itu... kalau tersipu malu gitu... manis juga ya," ujar Kuroko datar, lalu meminum _milkshake_ -nya santai.

"KISE! APA YANG KAULAKUKAN!?" sahut Aomine.

Yah, saking datarnya Kuroko mengatakannya, Kise langsung menyemburkan _spagetti_ di mulutnya dan terkena baju Aomine yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Sambil terbatuk-batuk, tanpa menghiraukan Aomine yang ngedumel, ia membalas, "Bisa saja awalnya Kasamatsu-senpai pake _blush on_ khusus yang cuma bisa merah-merah gitu kalo ada yang bilang suka sama dia, ssu~!"

"Gitu, toh?" ujar Kuroko.

"KISEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"AMPUNI HAMBA, YANG MULIA AOMINE DAIKI SI RAJA KEDEKILAN DAN KEMESUMAAAAN!"

" _TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_ "

* * *

KRING! KRING!

"Kasamatsu, HP-mu bunyi," sahut Ookamura.

"Hm? Yah," Kasamatsu yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi langsung meraih HP-nya yang ia taruh di atas bupet.

"Halo? Ini siapa?" tanya Kasamatsu sambil mengelap rambutnya.

 _"Kuroko. Aku dapat nomor telepon Kasamatsu-san dari Kise-kun,"_ jawab di seberang.

Pipi Kasamatsu langsung merona. "Emm... yah? Kenapa? Jawaban yang tadi?" tanya Kasamatsu.

 _"Bukan. Aku hanya ingin bilang, wajah tersipu milik Kasamatsu-san itu yang paling imut."_

"Te-Terus?"

 _"Kasamatsu-san pake_ blush on _,_ _ya?"_

"Eh? Hah—"

 _"Emm... Kasamatsu-san?"_

Kuroko tidak tahu kalau Kasamatsu sudah tepar dengan hidung berlumuran darah.

 _Membayangkanmu tersenyum sekarang dan suara unyumu itu... kok malah lebih imut, ya?_

"KASAMATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! BERTAHANLAH, KAWAN!"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **OWARI**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **YASSS INI PENDEK AMAT HAHAAHAHAHAHAAHHAAA... mabok**

 **YUK JASHUJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN AKHIRNYA JADI—**

 **ENTAH ANE KENAPA JADI FIC-NYA BISA SEPENDEK INI—**

 **Jaa, mind to kriksar? :3**

 **Hidupkan seme!Kuro~!**

 ***tevar milkshake :v***


End file.
